


Interruptions Will Be Punished

by passingaway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream team fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dream Smp, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Wilbur Soot, Toys, Video Format: Streaming, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, bottom reader, dream team, wilbur soot/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passingaway/pseuds/passingaway
Summary: You decide to mess with Wilbur while he streams, so he gives you what you deserve.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & You, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Kudos: 146





	Interruptions Will Be Punished

Wilbur has been streaming for hours. All you want is to just touch him, but he's busy yelling at Dream about L'Manberg while 80,000 people watch. You’re laying on the couch off to the side of the room playing on your phone. You have an idea and slowly get up and pretend you’re grabbing a pizza roll from the plate just out of view of the camera. You do end up grabbing one and eating it, and then you unplug his camera so no one can see you. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yells.  
"Who are you yelling at?" Dream asks, confused.  
"U-uh, no one!" Wilbur stutters. No one knows he's dating anyone because you two wanted to keep your relationship private.

You sit on his lap so you’re straddling him and your face is in front of the screen. 

“What are-!” he starts.  
"Wilbur, uh, what's going on?" Technoblade butts in.

You say nothing and Wilbur says, “Sorry, my cat is in front of the screen again." He doesn’t have a cat and everyone knows that.

"Uh, okay?" Dream doesn't believe anything Wilbur is saying.  
"Moving on!" Wilbur says as fast as he can, trying desperately to change the subject.

You smile and move your head to the side, laying it on his shoulder as he gets flustered because he knows that Dream, Techno, and 80,000 others are suspicious. You start to slowly run your index finger around his torso, messing with his nipples every so often. You can feel him tense up but he tries to regain composure because people can hear him. You tilt your head up and start to slowly kiss his neck. You hear his breath hitch and feel him grow underneath you. You run your whole hand down his body and start playing with him over his pants. You take both of your hands and unbutton his pants, slipping one hand underneath his underwear. He can’t take it anymore. 

“IMSORRYIGOTTAGOBYE!” 

He ends stream immediately and takes a breath. You kiss his lips and he kisses back, touching you all over for just a second, and then pulls away. 

“No no no. You don’t get to tease me without getting something in return. I was busy and SO many people witnessed that.”

You just smile at him. 

“I’ll wipe that smile right off your face,” he snaps.

You feel butterflies in your stomach at that comment, but he stands up. You wrap your legs around him to keep from falling off because he isn’t holding you at all. He takes you and sets you on the couch sitting up.

"Sit still love. You’ll get what’s coming to you,” he smiles in a vaguely threatening manner.

You’re immediately horny and he knows it. He smiles and kneels on the ground in front of you. His eyes are locked on you. 

“I know what you want me to do to you. But how are you doing to get me to do it?” He knows what he's doing.

You decide to beg for mercy so he'll just get on with it. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I shouldn’t have. You were so busy.”

“Do you really think it’s gonna be that easy?” His smile, his villain smile, is doing things to you. You know exactly where his mind is when he looks at you like this.

You look down at him. “What do you want me to do, babe?” 

“You’ll see.” He stands up on his knees and kisses you. He starts kissing downwards with his hands between your thighs, so so close. Almost there.

“Please,” you whisper. “Please.”

He moves one hand closer and closer, fingers digging in as they walk closer and you’re so ready for them. And then they pull away. 

“No!” you say, heart racing.

“You teased me, I’ll tease you worse,” he says with the slight look of insanity in his eyes.

You want him so bad. You want him to fuck you right on this couch, but he gets up and leaves the house. You’re sitting there dumbfounded and speechless and horny, but as soon as you're about to grab your phone to look up something to help you out, you get a text. 

“don’t”

You respond, “don’t what”

“i’m not stupid. you don’t get to touch yourself. you lost that privilege. you get to wait until i’m ready since you didn’t earlier.”

You flop down on your back fighting the urge. You just need something to happen or you’re going to explode. 

About 15 minutes later, right when you think you can’t take it anymore, right when you’re about to drop your underwear, you hear the door open. He walks in with a shopping bag. 

“What’s that?” you ask, nervous.

“Oh, nothing, just a snack. Hey, there’s this game we should play on stream tonight! I’ve been excited for a while and I’m free since stream ended early.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll go get set up at my desk.” You're very confused as to what his plan is. He's seemed to completely forget the last hour happened. 

You go get dressed up for Instagram pictures to let everyone know you’re streaming, but only the top half. You never wear pants around the house. 

You get set up and you start stream, introducing your squad, which is just Wilbur tonight. People don't know you're dating but they know you're friends. Your facecam is off and Wilbur kept up the whole "broken camera" thing going. You start playing the game and Wilbur keeps messing with his mic so it sounds like it keeps cutting out. 

“Sorry... nical.... fficulties..” He says as the mic "cuts out" completely. Your headphones are noise cancelling so you can’t hear anything at all. You're a little on edge because you are starting to have an inkling of what's going on, but you also very much want it to go on. You joke around with chat and say he’ll figure himself out. You get enthralled in the game, losing track of any thought that doesn’t involve your next move. 

After a bit, you feel something touching your leg and you look down to see Wilbur kneeling next to you, motioning for you to move back so he can get under the desk. You know exactly where this is going, and you don't put up a fight. Once he's settled under the desk, he mouths “Don’t end stream.” The way he’s looking at you, his evil look, is sending shivers through your body. You look back at the computer screen and realize your chat is going wild asking why you just let yourself get killed. You try to come up with an excuse and fail, just stuttering. 

“Keep playing,” he mouths at you. 

So you do. You keep playing as his hands run up and down your inner thighs. You keep playing as he takes off your underwear. You keep playing as he kisses up your leg. 

“are you distracted?”  
“why do you suck all of a sudden”  
“get it together”

“Sorry guys, my attention is kinda split right now. Lemme try again,” you say as you tremble. You’re dripping all over the chair waiting in anticipation. 

You start the level one more time and get about three seconds in before his mouth makes contact, causing you to make a loud gaspy moan into the microphone. You race to turn off the stream, missing a bunch of buttons and whimpering loudly again before Wilbur just turns the whole computer off. His face stays put as he pushes the desk chair away from the desk and crawls out. You’re feeling too much pleasure to be mad. He decides to edge you for a while as you scream his name, begging him to let you cum. You're almost about to cum when he pulls away and grabs the grocery bag. You whimper in frustration.

"W-Wilbur please," you beg.  
"We're almost there, darling," he says in a very threatening tone.

You shiver as he goes into the bag, incapable of speech as he pulls out the new vibrator, already unwrapped and ready to go. He turns it on to the highest setting and slowly pushes it in. You’ve ascended to another plane of existence as he pushes it in further and pulls it out, getting faster and faster until you can’t take it anymore and your heart is racing and your breath speeds up and up and up and up until you gasp his name in relief and your body relaxes. You try to regain your breath as Wilbur takes out the vibrator and smiles, clearly proud of himself. 

“Maybe I should interrupt you more often,” you say between gasps of air. 

“Not if I interrupt you first,” he smirks, taking off his shirt.


End file.
